


Как вы шхуну назовете...

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Тяжкая это доля - опекунская ноша. Особенно, если ваш подопечный - Рокэ Вейзель. Особенно, если это девочка.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Как вы шхуну назовете...

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Автор понимает, что дети четы Вейзелей приходятся Вальдесу кузенами, а не племянниками. Но, ввиду разницы в возрасте, обращение "дядюшка" показалось автору более уместным.  
> 2) Бергерские свадебные традиции списаны с нагугленных австрийских.

Копыто коня проскользнуло по обледеневшему камню, но, слава создателю, серый устоял. Я встряхнулся, просыпаясь. Поднял голову и прищурился на окружающий снег. Это был пятый раз, когда я приезжал в Бергмарк после гибели моего дядюшки Вейзеля. Эти приезды изрядно тяготили меня. В свои былые редкие визиты я привык к дому чопорному, подчеркнуто приличному, но теплому и по-своему уютному. В последние же годы черная тень довлела над этим жилищем и всеми его обитателями. Впрочем, конечно, старшие пятеро мальчишек разъехались - кто в действующую армию, кто в Лаик, юный Фридрих решил посвятить себя служению церкви и большую часть времени пропадал послушником олларианского монастыря неподалеку, а я в основном общался с тремя младшими и, конечно, моей подопечной - Рокэ.  
Охрана оставила у меня у вестового столба и свернула направо, где сверкали свежим деревом расширенные недавно казармы фульгатов. Не сказать, чтоб они этим тяготились - мне тоже иногда хотелось сбежать из опостылевшего дома на веселую охоту.  
Едва я спешился и кинул повод слуге, в меня врезалось нечто очаровательное в темно-зеленом и рюшечках.  
\- Дядюшка Вальдес!  
Я присел, чтобы быть на одном уровне с кузиной.  
\- Привет, Рокэ! Как ты выросла!  
Это была правда. За минувший год девочка изрядно вытянулась и говорила куда чище и понятнее.  
\- Матушка ждет.  
\- Конечно, пойдем, - я позволил взять себя за руку и увести в дом.  
Едва переступив порог, я понял, что что-то изменилось - тупая тяжесть, давившая мне на виски все эти годы, исчезла.  
\- Дядюшка Ротгер!  
Трое мальчишек, выстроившихся в ряд по старшинству, отвесили мне поклон.  
\- Матушка ждет вас в кабинете, - Курт-младший указал направление, будто я не знал, где в этом доме кабинет на женской половине.  
\- Дядюшка Вальдес!  
Я опустил голову:  
\- Подожди меня здесь, малышка. Я поговорю с твоей матушкой и вернусь.  
Я вежливо постучался, вошел и закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Ротгер.  
\- Тетушка.  
Я вглядывался в лицо почтенной родственницы и понимал, что горе ее отступило. На меня вновь смотрела уверенная в себе, жесткая, но такая знакомая Юлианна.  
\- Присядь, Ротгер. У нас будет разговор.  
Я придержал шпагу и опустился в предложенное кресло. Не привыкшая лезть за словом в карман тетушка неимоверно долго складывала письменный прибор и убирала в ящик бухгалтерские книги. Такое начало беседы мне отчаянно не нравилось.  
\- Скажи мне, слухи правдивы?  
Я едва заметно качнул головой: "Вам придется назвать все своими именами, тетушка, потому что я не собираюсь подтверждать каких-то слухов".  
Она осуждающе качнула головой, но мне было все равно. Бергерская баронесса - не столичная жеманница, справится и не с таким.  
\- Ты спас дриксенского адмирала.  
\- Да, верно, это было.  
Она перебрала пальцами по полированному столу:  
\- Что ж, пусть так. Я понимаю, что достойного противника стоит уважать. Я знаю, что наши армии воевали совместно с дриксенцами, против… как их там?  
\- Китовников, да, - я кивнул.  
\- Но этот адмирал… вы.. - она брезгливо поджала губы и я понял, что то, что она сейчас скажет, останется с ней и между нами навсегда.  
\- Мы любим друг друга, - ответил я.  
Юлианна вздрогнула.  
\- Именно так, запомните это.  
Разговора с Юлианной всегда было проще избежать, чем поддержать его, но не в этот раз.  
\- Ты любишь его?  
\- Да, - я смотрел ей прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Ты пятнаешь этим честь своего мундира!  
Я чуть не рассмеялся. Примерно с таким же выражением лица Альмейда грозил мне трибуналом. Надо признать, тетушка была страшнее.  
\- Не думаю.  
Юлианна вздохнула:  
\- И где он сейчас?  
\- Выполняет свой долг, восстанавливая флот Дриксен.  
\- Переубедить тебя в том, что тебе по-настоящему важно, невозможно, правда ведь? - тетушка покачала головой, вспоминая то ли наши совместные проказы в юности, то ли разносы, которые она мне устраивала, став почтенной дамой. - Дай мне слово, Ротгер. Дай мне слово, что ты никогда не будешь говорить об этом с детьми.  
Я опустил голову.  
\- Поддерживай официальную версию. В конце концов, спасение будущего кесаря дриксен и его наставника - это достаточно безумно, как раз для тебя.  
\- Я обещаю.  
Тем же вечером, когда я поправлял расстроенные чувства кувшинчиком горячего вина, в мою дверь поскреблись.  
\- Дядюшка Ротгер!  
\- Привет, пигалица!  
Племяшка, надежно укутанная в шаль с кистями поверх ночной рубашки, сунула мне принесенный подсвечник и с заговорщицким видом прокралась в комнату.  
\- Чего тебе не спится?  
Рокэ с ногами забралась в кресло, закуталась по уши в свою шаль и уставилась на меня неожиданно серьезным взглядом. До полного сходства с дражайшим батюшкой ей не хватало разве что усов.  
\- Дядя, а как меня зовут?  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Матушка сказала, батюшка велел назвать меня в честь великого воина, - она произнесла это так старательно и заученно, будто слышала чуть ли не каждый день.  
\- Да, верно, - кивнул я. - Вот подрастешь - отвезу тебя в Олларию, ко двору, и познакомлю. Вы друг другу понравитесь.  
Она помолчала, потом шмыгнула носом и призналась:  
\- Меня соседские дети дразнят. Что я не девочка. Клаус и Курт уже троих мальчиков побили, но девочек им бить нельзя, а со мной эти дуры драться отказываются.  
Я почесал в затылке:  
\- А ты чего хочешь? Другое имя или чтоб я тебя драться научил? Хотя бы с мальчишками.  
\- А как это, другое имя? - вопрос об обучении она замяла, из чего я сделал вывод, что племянники и так ее учат.  
\- Ну, например, Росио. Так будет по-девичьи, верно?  
На самом деле, конечно, это сокращение тоже было мужским, но для бергерской детворы должно звучать достаточно нежно.  
\- Мне нравится. А так можно?  
\- Конечно, - я улыбнулся. - Только, когда будешь знакомиться с Первым маршалом, не называй его так. Это для своих.  
\- Я понимаю, - Рокэ… Росио серьезно кивнула головой. - Я попрошу у него разрешения, когда мы подружимся.  
И почему-то у меня не было сомнений, что ей это удастся.

******************************

\- Дядюшка Вальдес, а вы научите меня фехтовать?  
Таким вопросом ошарашила меня Росио в день своих десятых именин. Надо признать, момент был выбран удачно - гости еще не начали собираться на праздник и детвора вытащила меня посекретничать в цветущий сад.  
Я украдкой обернулся, но дом был уже далеко, так что крамольной просьбы никто не услышал. Как и ответа, который я собирался дать.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - мальчишки ахнули в три голоса, я улыбнулся и продолжил. - Но чем? У меня шпага только одна. Разве что твои братья одолжат нам учебную рапиру?  
Я готов был даже потребовать у них шпагу - ну в самом деле, кто бы отказался поучить фехтованию Рокэ? - но тут малышке снова удалось удивить меня.  
\- Не нужно, у меня есть шпага.  
\- Правда?  
\- Она твердит про шпагу с начала лета, но никому ее не показывает! - обиженно подтвердил Курт-младший.  
\- Пойдемте, дядюшка, я вам покажу, - она с сомнением глянула на братьев. - И им тоже, если они пообещают не отбирать.  
\- Они пообещают!  
Я дождался, пока Росио отойдет по дорожке на пару шагов вперёд, обернулся к племянникам и шепнул:  
\- Даже если это будет ветка, вы не будете смеяться. Это ясно?  
Мальчишки дружно закивали.  
Но смеяться нам не пришлось. В глубине сада у самых дальних ворот, что выходили к лугам, все еще стоял старый, полузаброшенный овин - наш маленький детский рай. Даже я в свои восемь туда лазал. Между прочим, именно Юлианна учила меня залезать под стреху овина и есть ласточкины гнезда. Взрослые раз в пару лет по весне подновляли там перекрытия, иногда в урожайные годы хранили сено, но в целом это была вотчина детей со всей усадьбы. Я улыбнулся, в который раз порадовавшись, что кое-что хорошее в моей дорогой тетушке не менялось.  
\- Вот! - Росио ужом проскользнула в самый дальний и темный угол и выудила из-за каких-то досок узкий предмет.  
\- Можно? - это определенно была не ветка и даже не деревянный меч.  
Тяжеловатая для маленькой девочки, мне шпага показалась невесомой. Я вышел поближе к свету, потянул из черных ножен муаровый клинок - затупленный, но определенно не игрушечный. Рукоять ластилась к ладони, хотя и была рассчитана на руку поменьше моей. Шпага казалась неуловимо знакомой, несмотря на простую, без излишеств гарду. Я развернул лезвие обухом к свету, в надежде рассмотреть клеймо мастера, и обомлел. Я действительно видел эту шпагу, я держал ее в руках, именно ей я делал свои первые настоящие выпады и финты. И я знал, кто подарил ее моей племяннице.  
\- Воля соберано - закон, - улыбнулся я.  
Если Рокэ велел научить малышку фехтовать - я научу. А потом сделаю что угодно, но сведу их на тренировочной площадке. Алве понравится. Росио тоже.

******************************

\- Басти, мне нужна твоя жена! - с этой фразы начались мои проблемы той осенью, когда Росио Вейзель исполнялось четырнадцать.  
Наверное, стоило сформулировать поаккуратнее, но новость о том, что тетушка решила устроить дебют племянницы не в Бергмарк, а непосредственно в Хэксберг, сбила меня с курса. Впрочем, к тому самому дебютному балу синяк на челюсти успел пройти, зато добрейшая Лизелотта успела научить меня трем самым модным танцам сезона.  
\- А если я никому не понравлюсь?  
Я бросил выравнивать на ленте ордена и обернулся.  
Росио стояла в дверях кабинета, непривычно хрупкая в шелковом нежно-зеленом платье, с завитыми горячими щипцами локонами и в новеньких бархатных туфельках.  
\- Росио, тебе не нужно никому нравиться. Это не обязательно.  
Племянница склонила голову на бок.  
\- Спасибо, дядя.  
\- За что?  
\- Ну, все тетушки и бабушки твердили, что такая красоточка, как я, не может не понравиться всем-всем-всем.  
\- Нравиться на подобных балах тебе еще рано, - фыркнул я. - Не перепутай реверанс, когда будешь приветствовать градоначальника - и достаточно. Главное, если наступишь партнеру на ногу - делай вид, что ты тут ни при чем. А если наступят на ногу тебе - зови меня, меня тут все боятся.  
Росио фыркнула:  
\- Ох, дядя, но вы же танцуете со мной первым!  
\- А у меня, ты же видишь - сапоги. Можешь хоть весь тур по мне топтаться.  
Она улыбнулась и прошлась-прокружилась по кабинету:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, дядюшка!  
Я отвернулся к бюро, поправляя узел на шейном платке.  
\- Что это? Такой красивый компас! - я медленно обернулся на ее голос. - Дриксенская работа? Это военный трофей?  
\- Нет, это подарок, - я слабо улыбнулся. - На память о хорошем человеке.  
\- Рокэ! Рокэ, где ты, нам пора! - громогласный голос дражайшей тетушки раздался, как всегда, кстати.  
Племянница развернулась к двери, но на пороге на миг замерла:  
\- А если никто не пригласит меня танцевать?  
\- Пригласит, - тихо пообещал я, когда за ней закрылась дверь.  
Парадная зала хэксбергской ратуши сияла огнями, как обычно, но, идя под руку с Росио, видя ее восторг, я на миг разделил с ней это ощущение. Не первого бала, конечно, от этого я всегда был весьма далек, а скорее первого выхода в море, когда над головой расплескиваются громады парусов и ты веришь в чудо.  
Реверансы Росио помнила на зубок, порядок представления девицы благородного семейства я, благодаря все той же Лизелотте, тоже не спутал, за что удостоился довольного кивка тетушки. А потом зазвучала музыка.  
\- Говорят, танцы - это здорово, - Росио вложила твердую ладошку в мою руку.  
\- Я тебе покажу! - кивнул я, увлекая ее в круг.  
Я никогда не был мастером паркетных церемоний, но я и не собирался племянницу впечатлять. У меня была совсем другая цель.  
\- Внимательно смотри по сторонам. Видишь того рыжего хлыща в зеленом камзоле? - Росио взглянула направо и кивнула. - С ним не танцуй и даже не разговаривай, он через пять минут уже будет пьян в стельку. Теперь, справа у колонны, видишь усатого в артиллерийском мундире? Хороший парень, но ноги он тебе точно отдавит, будь осторожна. Теперь смотри налево, у окна…  
За тур вальса я успел, между делом, указать племяннице на всех, от кого стоило держаться подальше юной девице, если она не желала себе неприятностей пострашнее, чем отдавленная нога, и сдал ее с рук на руки тетушке. На этом моя миссия была официально закончена. Надо было лишь дождаться, когда дамы пожелают уехать и проводить их домой. Но я так не думал.  
\- Басти?  
\- У тебя чудесная племянница, Ротгер, - Берлинга хмыкнул, но бокал отставил. - Зачем такие сложности?  
\- Займи ее на пару туров, пока юные дарования не наберутся храбрости.  
\- Не напьются до храбрости, ты хотел сказать? - Берлинга натянул перчатки и решительно посмотрел в дальний угол, где сидели Юлианна и Росио. - Вальдес, будешь должен!

******************************

\- Дядя? - стук в дверь застал меня, когда я как раз предвкушал, как сниму опостылевший жилет и сапоги. - Я спрячусь у тебя?  
\- Заходи.  
Я быстро оглядел комнату, но, так как я только приехал, ничего, что могло смутить юную девицу, на виду не лежало.  
Она сбросила туфельки и забралась в то же самое кресло, что и двенадцать лет назад.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да я даже не знаю, что хуже - связать собственноручно полторы сотни розмариновых букетиков для гостей или выслушивать наставления тетушек о свадьбе.  
Я понимающе хмыкнул. Традиции порой бывают чрезвычайно утомительными. Я покосился на шкаф, в котором висел тщательно вычищенный парадный мундир. Всего час назад я выдержал нешуточную битву с дражайшей тетушкой за право надеть на свадьбу его, а не традиционный синий жилет, берет с перьями и прочее бергерское платье. Надо признать, решающим доводом стало не мое красноречие, а лишь то, что в традиционном костюме я выглядел, как пугало.  
\- Наставления хоть полезные? - без всякой задней мысли спросил я.  
Росио, однако, задумалась.  
\- Налить тебе травяного отвару?  
\- Лучше вина! - Росио задрала подбородок и уселась ровно, решительно расправив плечи.  
Я спешно отошел к комоду за бутылкой, чтобы скрыть невольную улыбку и нешуточную тревогу - с такими лицами мои адъютанты обычно собирались на первое свидание. Или в первый бой.  
\- Итак?  
Росио взяла протянутый бокал, но пить не стала, поставила на стол и нервно двигала туда-сюда.  
\- Дядя, можно поговорить с тобой, как с мужчиной?  
\- О чем? - пожалуй, я в жизни не был так ошеломлен.  
\- О том, что нужно знать девице перед замужеством! - оттарабанила она на память, закатывая глаза и явно копируя всех наших многочисленных тетушек и бабушек разом.  
Но я видел, как у нее дрожат пальцы.  
\- Я разве матушка с тобой не говорила? - осторожно спросил я.  
При всех различных достоинствах и недостатках моей дражайшей тетушки, она не казалась мне человеком, который способен оставить единственную дочь без поддержки в такой момент.  
\- Говорила, - Росио раздраженно махнула рукой. - И матушка, и тетушка Гретхен, и тетушка Лизхен, и бабушка Анна. Только ты же понимаешь, что они говорят! Детка, не волнуйся, детка, слушайся мужа, деточка, все будет хорошо.  
\- Ты пей-пей, - только и выдавил я, ошеломленный ее порывом.  
\- Дядя, ты единственный всегда говоришь все как есть! Не придумывая приличных пояснений и красивых слов, - Росио отхлебнула вина и подняла на меня отчаянные глаза. - Помнишь, как ты объяснил мне, почему не стоит даже приближаться к Штефану? А матушка только говорила про неподходящую партию.  
\- Помню.  
Я взял с комода бутылку и уселся напротив. Мне предстоял адский вечерок.  
\- Спрашивай.  
\- А ты тоже волновался в свой первый раз?  
Я едва не поперхнулся вином, но отвечать все же пришлось.  
\- Ну, конечно, да. Но ты же понимаешь, совсем о других вещах.  
Она вопросительно наклонила голову. Я вздохнул:  
\- Друзья затащили меня в салон мадемуазель дю Брей, и больше всего я боялся ударить в грязь лицом и быть отстраненным от дома.  
\- Она тебе так понравилась?  
\- Она была весьма хороша, - я пожал плечами. - Но боялся я, что ославят на весь порт, засмеют и будут вспоминать до старости.  
\- И как, дама осталась довольна?  
\- Ну, я получал личные приглашения еще пару раз. Хотя, я думаю, ей просто нравился мою юношеский пыл.  
\- А как не ударить в грязь лицом?  
Я тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я бы сказал, что это забота твоего мужа, а вовсе не твоя.  
Она опустила голову:  
\- Может быть, если б я выходила за марикьяре… Но бергеры больше говорят о чести и долге, чем о любви.  
Я хмыкнул:  
\- Росио, возможно, твоя тетушка мне попеняет, что я воспитываю солдафона, а не девицу, но ты же не думаешь, что твои почтенные родители произвели на свет вас девятерых исключительно из чувства долга?  
\- Думаешь, нет?  
Я покрутил в пальцах бокал:  
\- А тебе никогда не приходило в голову сосчитать, сколько прошло с момента их свадьбы до рождения твоего старшего брата?  
\- Что?! - Росио с фамильным пылом бросилась на защиту семьи. - Или ты хочешь сказать, что он незаконный?  
\- Вовсе нет! - я примирительно поднял ладони. - Он копия дядюшки Курта. Я был здесь на его первых именинах и, честно говоря, более счастливых и влюбленных людей, чем твои родители, я не видел. Я лишь хочу заметить, что твоя семья, которую так любят ставить в пример любому, плод не долга и не сговора.  
\- Когда любишь, это совсем по-другому, да?  
Чем дальше, тем меньше мне нравился этот разговор. Счастливая невеста накануне свадьбы, в моем разумении, так себя вести не должна.  
\- Росио, скажи мне честно… Ты хочешь замуж?  
Она помотала головой, так что завитые локоны окончательно рассыпались из прически.  
\- Ты… - я запнулся, услышав шорох за дверью, но потом продолжил. - Ты не хочешь замуж за Фредерика или замуж вообще?  
\- За Фредерика, - ответила она шепотом, но потом продолжила, все больше распаляясь. - Он хороший, и добрый, и внимательный, и надежный, но с ним… так скучно!  
\- Есть кто-то другой? - тихо спросил я, наклонившись ближе.  
\- Есть один... фульгат.  
Юлианна не одобрит, мгновенно понял я.  
\- И как ты познакомилась с этим фульгатом?  
\- Ну, так вышло, случайно.  
В коридоре раздалось сдавленное хихиканье, потом возня. Я вскочил и, в два шага преодолев расстояние до двери, распахнул ее настежь. На меня уставились три пары невинных голубых глаз. Впрочем, в их невиность я не верил уже лет десять.  
\- Зашли тихо, молча сели. Все понятно?  
Я выглянул за дверь, но в доме царила тишина.  
\- Вы! И давно вы тут? - Росио, мгновенно растеряв всю свою робость, вскочила и нависла над чинно рассевшимися за столом братиками.  
\- Минуты три, - успокоил я ее.  
\- Слух у тебя, дядя, - уважительно протянул Микель.  
\- Вам слова пока не давали, - я повернулся к племяннице. - Росио? Можем выгнать этих обормотов, можем продолжить разговор завтра.  
\- Да пусть их. Они и так знают.  
Готфрид согласно кивнул и выставил на стол бутылку. Не знаю уж, кого он собирался задабривать, меня или сестру, но год на этикетке для “Черной крови” был хорошим.  
\- Ладно, - я сел за стол и жестом велел племянникам наливать. - Так что там с этим фульгатом?  
\- Случайно вышло…  
\- Она его лошадь украла! - хихикнул Курт, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
\- Случайно! Я перепутала!  
\- Случайно перепутала лошадь? - переспросил я.  
\- Было темно! А у прабабушки Греты всегда скучно, душно и кошки эти ее!  
\- И тебя опять ругали, что ходишь, как она там сказала, как гренадер?  
\- Тебя тоже ругали, за усы не по форме, - огрызнулась Росио.  
Я в усах не разбирался, так что решил вернуться к загадочной лошади.  
\- Отставить грызню! Росио, продолжай.  
\- Там рядом коновязь соседнего дома вплотную, ты помнишь.  
Я не помнил, разумеется, но кивнул. В доме прабабушки Греты я не был желанным гостем.  
\- И я не поняла, что это не одного из этих вот балбесов лошадь, а чужая. Поняла только уже у дома, у нас светло от факелов. Спрятала ее в саду на ночь.  
\- А утром пришла к нам, чтобы мы придумали, как бы ее так потише вернуть, - продолжил Курт.  
\- Не могла же я сама явиться в казармы! - возмутилась Росио.  
\- То есть ты гарнизонную лошадь увела? - ахнул я.  
\- Ну да, с этими их кошками на всех пряжках.  
Я представил себе масштабы выволочки, которую ни за что получил неизвестный несчастный мальчик.  
\- Завтра один из вас поедет со мной в гарнизон, - племянники удивленно подняли головы, и я с улыбкой пояснил. - Я же должен проверить, как устроили мою охрану. Заодно покажете мне этого фульгата.  
Росио покачал головой:  
\- Матушку не переубедить никому. Особенно тебе, дядя.  
Я пожал плечами, не желая спорить со столь нелестным мнением:  
\- Всегда стоит выяснить диспозицию.  
\- Только не едьте по Грушевой улице, - хихикнул Микель.  
\- А что такое? Не помню, чтоб на меня там точили зубы.  
\- Ну, не зубы, - Росио тоже улыбнулась. - Просто эта расфуфыренная курица, дражайшая доченька госпожи фон Блау, решила выйти за тебя замуж еще в позапрошлый твой приезд.  
\- Я уже несколько не в том возрасте, чтоб жениться.  
Курт фыркнул:  
\- Да неужели! Они как только узнали о дате свадьбы, портные к ним так и забегали. А по поводу возраста - ты давно себя в зеркало видел?  
Я улыбнулся такому странному комплименту, но тут Курт продолжил:  
\- Нет, серьезно, утром не забудь шейный платок. А то матушка в обморок упадет.  
Я невольно потянулся рукой к шее. Признаться, ранним утром зимой в трактире мне было не до зеркал - побриться можно, и ладно, оттого я был уверен, что следы нашей с Олафом встречи прошли.  
Мальчишки хором рассмеялись, Росио чуть смущенно опустила глаза.  
\- Закатные кошки, - я махнул рукой и откинулся на спинку стула. Прятать что-либо от якобы невинной девицы было уже поздно.  
\- А скажи-ка, дядя, - протянул Клаус заговорщицким тоном. - Правильно ли нужно понимать, что адмирал цур зее Кальдмеер вышел в отставку и переехал в Талиг?  
Я вскинул глаза на этих любопытных ызаргов:  
\- Мы, вроде бы, собрались обсудить проблемы вашей сестры, а не мои.  
\- Да ладно, дядя, - Росио пожала плечами. - Ты же, пока не познакомишься с Френсисом лично, и пальцем не шевельнешь.  
\- Я обещал вашей матери не говорить об этом с детьми, - замялся я.  
\- И кто здесь дети? Мы служим давно, она вот замуж собралась.  
Это был выход, врать племянникам мне давно надоело. Я взял со стола бокал.  
\- Ну что ж, да. Адмирал Кальдмеер взрастил себе достойную смену и переехал ко мне.  
\- Так вы правда… - Росио замялась.  
\- Любим друг друга уже семнадцать лет.  
Я ответил так, как видел это сам. Врать, выкручиваться, применять к нам слова вроде “любовники” и “сожители” мне не хотелось. Они ничуть не отражали сути.  
\- Но как же ты жил? - ахнула с сочувствием впечатлительная барышня.  
\- Мы оба нужны своим странам. Приходилось обходиться письмами и редкими встречами на подписании договоров и учениях. Благо, кесарь Руперт и король Карл не стремятся развязывать войну.  
У племянницы вспыхнули глаза.  
\- Росио, не смотри на меня так. Я не отвечу на эти вопросы. Идите лучше спать. А завтра вечером объявите общий сбор. Будем думать диспозицию.

В фульгатском лагере было шумно, конно и весело, и этим он напоминал мне старые времена в Торке. Только и разницы, что вместо каменных стен - тяжелые срубы, да кони были как на подбор - рыжие варастрийцы из новых конюшен Савиньяков. На каждого второго Гриссо злобно косился, прижимая уши, но побоища я не допустил.  
\- Адмирал Вальдес!  
Я радостно улыбнулся и спешился. Я помнил Рене теньентом, веселым и бесстрашным, а сейчас передо мной стоял высокий мужчина в кавалерийской полковничьей перевязи.  
\- Господин Клерсо! Как я рад вас видеть! Вы теперь здесь?  
\- Перевели ненадолго, по ранению. Пока поднатаскаю молодежь в тактике. А вы какими судьбами?  
\- Лишь хочу проверить, как устроили моих людей. И убедиться, что они еще не разнесли ваши казармы.  
\- Они у вас те еще орлы, - полковник хмыкнул. - Проводить вас?  
Я был чертовски рад повидать старого приятеля, с которым мы всласть погоняли “зайцев” по заснеженной Аконе, но сейчас его дружелюбие было некстати.  
\- Позвольте мне сделать это одному.  
\- В таком случае, вы не откажетесь от кружечки ведьмовки через полчасика?  
\- О, это всегда с удовольствием.  
Едва только мы раскланялись, как Микель дернул меня за рукав.  
\- Дядюшка, тебя заметили!  
Я обернулся и увидел высокого фульгата, замершего у входа в шорную мастерскую с седлом в руках.  
\- Заметить меня немудрено, - я машинально поправил все еще не ставшую привычной алую перевязь. - Что ж, представь нас, пока он не сбежал.  
Микель хищно улыбнулся и крикнул:  
\- Френсис! Подожди!  
Я смутно представлял себе, что должны говорить суровые отцы девиц на выданье их избранникам, поэтому решил импровизировать. К моей радости, молодой человек лишь вежливо ответил на приветствие и сгрузил свое седло на ближайшую пустующую коновязь. Племянничек подхватил повод моего мориска и попытался слиться со стенкой, а мы завернули за угол.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, вы, юноша, имеете некоторые виды на мою племянницу.  
\- Я люблю ее и, смею надеяться, взаимно, - Френсис спокойно встретил мой взгляд. - Однако могу вас заверить, я не переступал в отношении вашей подопечной никаких недозволенных границ.  
\- В это я охотно верю, - улыбнулся я, вглядываясь в ясные ореховые глаза. - У Росио хватает братьев, и, если бы вы посмели ее обидеть, до встречи со мной вы бы просто не дожили.  
\- Росио и сама может за себя постоять, - фрыкнул фульгат, за что я мысленно добавил ему очков. - Но тогда зачем вы здесь?  
\- Посмотреть на вас, - честно ответил я. - Скажите, на что вы пойдете ради Росио?  
\- На что угодно, если это не разрушит ее судьбу, - молодой человек поджал губы. - Позволите говорить откровенно?  
\- Прошу вас! - я был заинтригован.  
\- О вас, господин адмирал, ходят слухи один другого страшней и невероятней. Но все сходятся на том, что вы полностью оправдываете свое прозвище, - он вдохнул поглубже и продолжил. - Возможно, моя рассудительность кажется вам трусостью, но предлагать Росио судьбу любовницы я не хочу, а способа сделать своей законной женой я не нашел.  
\- А вы пытались?  
\- Конечно, еще год назад. Однако баронесса Вейзель не пустила меня дальше порога.  
Я хмыкнул. Юноша вскинулся, явно обиженный моим пренебрежением, однако я не позволил ему и рта открыть.  
\- Постойте, я осуждаю не вас, а лишь суровость моей тетушки, - я примиряюще поднял ладони. - А вы мне, пожалуй, нравитесь. Уж всяко больше загадочного жениха, которого мне даже не представили.  
Фульгат едва заметно расслабил плечи, хоть и продолжил стоять, как на плацу.  
\- Вот что, молодой человек. Этим вечером у нас планируется что-то вроде военного совета, приходите к девяти в имение.  
\- Куда именно?  
\- К главному зданию. В левом крыле найдете окно с зелеными шторами. Правда, это второй этаж.  
\- Пустяки, - фульгат отмахнулся. - Там очень удобная лепнина.  
Я приподнял брови и тут, впервые за весь разговор, Френсис побледнел.  
\- Не будьте впредь так небрежны, - на суровый тон меня не хватило, я откровенно рассмеялся над перепуганным молодым человеком. - Не спеши я сам устроить вашу свадьбу, я был бы вынужден за такую оговорку вас убить.  
Он сглотнул, а я продолжил.  
\- Однако, как я уже сказал, вы мне нравитесь. И, что всего важнее, вы нравитесь Росио, поэтому я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал. Буду ждать вас в девять.  
Я кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Но, стоило мне взяться за повод коня, как фульгат догнал меня.  
\- Адмирал Вальдес! - я обернулся на зов и с удовольствием увидел сияющее надеждой и счастьем лицо. - Спасибо!  
\- Пока не за что, юноша, пока не за что.

\- Прошу вас, молодой человек, залезайте, - я гостеприимно распахнул окно и отступил.  
Со сноровкой, которая подтверждала определенный опыт, Френсис запрыгнул в окно. Обозрел почтенное собрание и немного неловко поклонился.  
\- Садитесь. Со всеми присутствующими, я думаю, вы знакомы, поэтому приступим к делу, - я едва подавил в себе желание привычно сказать: “Эномбрэдастрапэ”. - Итак, слово о нас.  
\- Мы не можем сбежать достаточно безопасно и достаточно далеко, - начала Росио. - Ни в одном из городов Бергмарк нас не обвенчают, а в Талиге нас никто не ждет.  
\- Похвальная бергерская практичность, - хмыкнул я.  
\- Ты забыла добавить, что, если мы сбежим, меня расстреляют как дезертира, - спокойно и взвешенно добавил Френсис. - Я думал, как этого избежать, но ничего умнее, чем присягнуть соберано, мне в голову не пришло. Если конечно, мы до него доберемся и он меня выслушает.  
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Я могу попросить Рокэ за вас, он не откажет. Но это долгий и опасный путь.  
\- А если использовать какой-нибудь обычай? - подал голос Клаус. - Что-нибудь, что заменит свадебную церемонию.  
\- Церковь приемлет только право капитанов венчать людей на палубе корабля, - отмел Фридрих, поправляя воротник сутаны. - Остальное почитается абвенианской ересью.  
\- В любом случае я адмирал, у меня нет своего корабля. Что еще?  
\- Можно заставить их поженить нас, - через силу выдавила Росио. - Можно сказать... Сказать им…  
\- Нет! - мы воскликнули в семь голосов, переглянулись, и я продолжил. - Поверь моему опыту, местные кумушки тебе вовек не простят. А уж что с тобой прабабушка Грета сделает...  
\- Обычно крадут невесту, - хмыкнул Курт-младший. - Что, если мы украдем жениха? В смысле, подменим.  
\- Да как? Его же фатой не прикроешь. К тому же при толпе свидетелей.  
\- А если свидетелей не будет? - авантюрная идея мне внезапно понравилась. - Если это будет маленькая свадьба?  
\- Ты видел список приглашенных, дядюшка? Церковь украшают вторую неделю!  
\- А что, если сменить церковь?

***

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь идти на вылазку, дядюшка? - Клаус и Микель неловко переминались с ноги на ногу.  
\- А что, по-вашему, я староват? - я доплел косу и прихватил выбившиеся волосы косынкой. - Или у вас большой опыт диверсий?  
Мальчишки покачали головами. Опыт был у Петера, это я знал точно, но Петер был нужен нам в другом месте.  
\- Вперед.  
Ночь была темная и ветреная, как я и рассчитывал. Не лучшее время для прогулки, но очень хорошее для тайных дел.  
\- Скорее! - стоило перестать осторожничать и смотреть под ноги, как тело само вспомнило навык ходьбы по снегу. - После полуночи будет буран, нам нужно успеть вернуться.  
Новая церковь, построенная лет десять назад, когда в окрестностях города стал гарнизон, стояла на отшибе, что играло нам на руку. Мы обошли долину по краю, стараясь не попадать под свет редких факелов да окон. К счастью, зимней ночью, да еще и накануне грандиозного гулянья, добропорядочные бергеры предпочитали отсыпаться.  
\- Этот стог сена нам прекрасно подходит.  
\- Но дядя! Ветер не в ту сторону.  
Я поднял голову и посмотрел в затянутое тяжелыми тучами небо.  
\- Поджигайте, ветер будет.  
И ветер пришел. Густой дым от прелой соломы понесло как раз в нужную сторону.

***

\- Матушка, матушка!  
\- Что еще?  
\- Дурные новости! - голубые глаза Клауса были полны настолько искренней тревоги, что поверил даже я.  
\- Что такое? - Юлианна отложила в сторону моток свадебных лент и повернулась к сыну.  
\- Говорят, возле церкви пожар ночью был. Внутри все в дыму. Проветрить к полудню никак невозможно. Священник записку, вот, просил передать.  
На скомканном, перепачканном листке излагалось именно то, чего мы ожидали. Церковь для обряда не годилась.  
Юлианна осела на стул:  
\- Переносить свадьбу - дурная примета…  
\- Матушка? - Росио в широком домашнем платье, но уже причесанная, выглянула через перила второго этажа. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Не выйдет вам пожениться в церкви. Там пожар был, никак нельзя в ней находиться.  
На шум сбежались чуть ли не все обитатели дома, поднялся жуткий гвалт, чем мы и воспользовались  
\- Может, в другую церковь? - под шумок предложил Курт.  
\- До Обершеффау час езды всего, - вставил Клаус.  
\- Но там совсем маленькая церквушка, все гости не поместятся, будет скандал, - покачала головой Юлианна.  
\- Одно дело - скандал, а другое - всю будущую жизнь сглазить! - воскликнула Росио.  
\- Ну хорошо, - Юлианна решительно встала и направилась в свой кабинет. - Я сейчас напишу записку. Фридрих, Отто, вы отвезете ее в Обершеффау, к отцу Бастиану, с нашими извинениями и обещанием хорошего пожертвования. Клаус, Микель - вы должны поехать навстречу Фредерику и объяснить ему, куда ехать. Петер…  
Старшенький встал и поклонился:  
\- Я схожу на конюшню и велю закладывать коляску.  
\- Ротгер…  
\- Да, тетушка? - я отставил на стол чашку из-под шадди и изобразил свой самый внимательный взгляд. - Разумеется, я еду с вами. Если желаете, я могу послать в гарнизон за моей охраной.  
\- Не стоит, - покачала головой Юлианна. - Не думаю, что четырех взрослых мужчин кто-то тронет.  
\- Как угодно, - я встал из-за стола. - Если я не нужен вам сейчас, пойду проверю пистолеты.

***

\- Церковь не решит проблему, - покачала головой Росио. - Матушка все равно должна присутствовать на церемонии.  
\- Ну, вообще-то нет, - Фридрих улыбнулся. - В учении церкви сказано, что отец отвечает за дочь и отдает ее другому мужчине. Все остальное - лишь дань традициям.  
\- Тогда нужно сделать так, чтобы дражайшая тетушка до церкви не доехала.

***

Ось легкой двухместной коляски треснула в тот момент, когда упакованная в меха Росио встала на подножку. Дамы вскрикнули, Петер подхватил сестру, я, спешившись, поспешил извлечь из перекосившегося экипажа тетушку.  
\- Да что такое?!  
На старшем конюхе не было лица. Юлианна держала прислугу в строгости и требовала идеального порядка в имении. Под днище полезли заглядывать сразу двое конюхов и выбежавший на шум кузнец.  
\- Ось менять надо, треснула, окаянная. А сани как раз в ремонт отправили.  
\- Велите седлать! - воскликнула Росио и в этот миг, тоненькая и решительно выпрямившаяся, напомнила мне своего великого тезку. - Негоже отменять свадьбу. Тем более, Фредерик и так уже свернул в Обершеффау. Что он подумает о нас, если я не приеду?  
\- Да будет так, - Юлианна качнула головой. - Переседлывайте в дамские.

***

\- А если Юлианна тоже рванет галопом? - я сбил с молодежи излишний энтузиазм. - Не забывайте, она старше меня всего-то на восемь лет.  
\- Напугать коня?  
\- На мощеном брусчаткой заледеневшем подворье? Вам матушку не жалко?  
\- Промазать уздечку волчьим корнем, - предложил Френсис. - Кони не позволят к себе даже приблизиться.  
Петер кивнул:  
\- Я займусь.

***

Пару быстро распрягли, и, не заводя в конюшню, начали переседлывать. Серый послушно позволил надеть на себя дамское седло и сменить упряжь на верховую, для Росио принесли скамеечку, я подставил руку и племянница птичкой взлетела в седло. Подбежавшие служанки начали расправлять подол пышного платья. А вот белый, который предназначался Юлианне, начал закидываться, как только к нему поднесли уздечку.  
\- Да что за день! - всплеснула руками Юлианна.  
\- Ах, я больше так не могу! - рванув повод так, что из-под копыт несчастного коня полетели искры, Росио вылетела в открытые ворота.  
\- Я догоню, - я подобрал повод мориска. - Петер, ты со мной. Отто, Готфрид, остаетесь с матерью, проводите.  
Росио поджидала нас за ближайшим перелеском. Миртовый венок сбился на сторону, волосы растрепались, она сердито похлопывала по колену снятой перчаткой. Конь между тем, стоял спокойно, поводя ушами, и пытался общипывать что-то вечнозеленое под снегом.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Поехали!

***

\- Но если матушка укажет наши фамилии в письме к священнику, как нас обвенчают?  
\- В Обершеффау два священника, - снова выступил фульгат. - Старший, отец Бастиан, тот еще зануда, но его всегда можно подпоить. Тем более что через пару дней Адриановы святки, он, я думаю, и так уже нетрезв. А вот младший учился с моим братом в семинарии. Он поможет.  
\- Что ж, сестрёнка, твоя жизнь должна быть очень счастливой, - Фридрих встал, потянулся и похлопал Росио по плечу. - Вы столько дров на пути к свадьбе наломали. что куда уж там свадебному полену.

***

К тому моменту, как Юлианна приехала, молодые как раз выходили из церкви. Наблюдать за ними было забавно - я не знал, чего на их лицах было больше: ошалелого счастья или ужаса.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - Юлианна не отрываясь смотрела на свою дочь под руку с фульгатом.  
Я поспешил закрыть их собой и перекрыть ей дорогу.  
\- Ты…  
\- Она вышла за того, кого любит. И прежде, чем ты начнешь говорить, Юлианна, подумай о вас с Куртом.  
Надо признать, рука у моей тетушки была тяжелая. От хлесткой пощечины у меня зазвенело в ушах. Племянники тихо ахнули и придвинулись ближе.  
\- Это твое влияние. Ты и твой любовник дрикс!  
Я тронул разбитую губу, слизнул с пальцев кровь и взглянул ей в глаза:  
\- Я не стыжусь Олафа. А своей племянницей я горжусь.  
Тетушка несколько секунд смотрела на меня, потом перевела взгляд на замерших за моей спиной детей.  
\- Тогда представь нас.  
\- Френсис Дэвид Роуленд, к вашим услугам, - произнес фульгат, кланяясь с должным почтением. - Клянусь вам своей жизнью, госпожа Вейзель, любить и заботиться о вашей дочери.  
\- Что ж, посмотрим. Но с гостями будете объясняться сами.  
\- Чему быть - того не миновать, - хмыкнул Клаус.  
А Петер тут же влез, сверкая хитрыми глазами:  
\- А что, матушка, коль уж ты сама упомянула господина Кальдмеера, так нам теперь можно о нем подробно расспросить дядюшку Вальдеса?


End file.
